The Endgame Book 1: Heroes Anew
by Atticus Victori
Summary: The Endgame is nearing. Unknown heroes and villains emerge. The Justice League is failing. What will prevent this. Sorry guys I'm bad at summaries. I'm writing this story and am very committed to the topic (My Fav. TV Show Ever). I will try to post at least once a week and this will be a series. Takes place during season one and will span into season two maybe. OC's welcome. R
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Hero

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Unknown Hero_**

**Gotham City, 8:47 EST.**

In front of me lies Batman. Broken. **The Joker** and **Bane** had just destroyed him in Gotham and thrown him into a building. My building. My room. His cape is tattered and torn. His left arm is bent in a way that it shouldn't and his eyes are glossy even behind the mask. I look at the hero, our proud protector of Gotham. He coughs and blood spews onto the floor. He wheezes. Then I hear the villains.

"Where are you, Batsy? Come out, come out, where ever you are." Joker says nearby with a sing-song voice. Then cackles.

"Enough jokes, Joker let us find thee batman." Bane says.

"Whatever you say el luchador." Joker says.

I'm sure they just entered my building. I rush over to the Batman and say, "Batman, Bane and the Joker have just entered the building. What's going to happen?"

Batman's eyes come into focus again and he winces and gets up into a sitting position. "Kid, you want to run. Now. This isn't a battle I'm going to win."

I blink. Then let my face go stony. "What's one more death than I have nowhere to go. Have anything I can use?"

Batman's face slacks at first then he says, "You really should go this isn't a game kid."

"I know that you think that I don't. And don't worry about me. I can hold my own in a fight you're talking to the kid who lived in the **Darker Gotham** for 14 years and was born on the **Day of Oblivion** without help from any sort of parental guidance. There isn't a reason to miss me. There's no one to miss." I say to stop further arguments.

Batman looks at me unsure but then hands me a mask and collapsible short staff. I pull on it and it splits into two. "Don't need the mask remember. No way can they hurt me. And no one even knows or cares I exist." I tell him tossing it back then look at my weapons. Perfect. I blink and my eyes go infrared. I see Joker and Bane arrive on my level.

"They're here." I tell Batman and he grunts getting up. And puts his on his utility belt. Ready for a fight. I blink again and turn off infrared. And take a deep breath preparing for a fight.

Then Bane walks into the room (the room is huge by the way) it's about a block because it was a never completed part of the original city). Batman launches 2 batterangs at him. They explode when they hit him. But Bane just laughs and points at his gear. Venom. A super steroid that is untraceable. They black market it all the time down here in the slummy areas. I take the chance to go and strike Bane. The metal posts strike him in the head causing him stagger back a bit. Then I strike back and he is knocked back a bit more.

"Oh ho, ho, Batman who is this? A new appren-" Bane starts then I hit him again this time under both arms in quick succession before he can finish the sentence. Law of the Street. Never show weakness or an opening. Then as he's stumbling backwards I send my foot out behind his ankle and do a cross strike like an X. The staves cut into his chest a bit causing his ribs to break in areas and blood to start leaking from his chest.

Bane growls at me then says, "Diablo Nino. Joker. Do the job." Then he sends a punch out at me. I quickly sidestep to the left and feel a sharp metal stab deep into my lower right ribs. I spin around spinning my two staves with me to the right causing the dagger to carve into me. THONK! They slam straight into the Joker. I feel the dagger let go of and lodged into my side about 3 inches from my stomach. I painfully pull it out with a gasp and throw it to the other side of the room far out of their reach. I hear a faint whistle of speed and quickly roll to my right bracing my body to a plank almost, both dodging Bane's punch and causing him to fall forward on his face with a sickening crack. I roll away then go to a kneeling position. I put my hand to my side where the Joker sliced me. It's bleeding heavily, I'll need to use some of my powers to heal later. I look up and see Bane still on the ground and the Joker attacking the Batman. Batman isn't doing well. His left arm is still broken and he's barely holding off Joker with his right arm. I look around feeling light-headed and my vision flickering in and out of black.

Then I see the knife Joker used to gut me. About 20 feet from me. If I can get to it I can try to get Joker. If I don't pass out from blood lost first. I glance down again and see a huge puddle of blood gathering beneath me. I stand up painfully and see only black for a couple seconds. Then it starts to clear up again. I stumble forward slowly but surely towards the dagger.

After what feels like forever I collapse to my knees beside the knife. I look over towards the Batman and see him struggling. His right arm is now bloody. Joker must've had another knife on him and decided to "stop playing with his food". I touch the knife and feel numb and start to laugh uncontrollably. Joker must've laced the knife with his laughing toxin! I feel my sanity slipping and grab the knife from the blade to better throw it. It cuts into my hand. I don't care my vision is becoming my blurry. I see Joker pause probably telling batman who is on the ground have any last words. I throw the dagger.

It hits Joker square between the shoulder blades, he falls to his knees then all I see is darkness.

**The Joker**: The Batman's #1 arch-enemy… in his opinion. He is an A-List Supervillain.

**Bane**: A B-List Supervillain that uses a highly illegal drug known as Venom to go toe-to-toe with the biggest and strongest heroes.

**Darker Gotham**: The Gotham that is under newer Gotham which thrives. Darker Gotham has yet to be liberated of the Crime Lord rule.

**Days of Oblivion**: A day where there was no moon for a week and many strange things happened. A time that gave many individuals superpowers.

Who? What? Where? When? Why? How? Exactly you want to learn more stay tuned for more.

Who is this mystery teenager that has much skill and power that just saved the Batman from 1 A-List super villain and 1 B-List super villain?

What is going to happen next with our main characters and who are the main characters?

Where is this story going to take place? Yes some will be in Gotham.

Which DC Universe is this when as well?

How will you stay away from this story? Depending on who you are pretty easily or hard.

Stay tuned and remember Read and Review. If you have any heroes or villains you want me to create for you and put in the story, PM me or put it in the reviews and I'll try to put them in the story. Also sorry about spelling and the jumps in places I'll revise them... Eventually.

'Til Next Time Atticus Out ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Nameless

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. In the next chapter I'll better explain the injury situation which many of you were confused about. Also this is only my second fanfiction. My first one was getting pretty decent views but then my mind crashed when I ran out of good ideas but that won't happen here. Anyhow here's chapter 2.**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Nameless_**

**Wayne Manor, 9:14 EST.**

'Batman should be back by now. He said it was only a small situation.' I think to myself. I look to **Alfred**.

"I'm sure **Master Wayne** is fine, **Master Grayson**." Alfred says.

"Alfred you know that he should be back by now. Should I suit up and-"My sentence is cut off by the sound of the **Bat Mobile** roaring in to the **Bat Cave**. It lands sloppily. That tells me Bruce is not okay.

The car opens and Bruce comes out looking crippled and weak with pain and agony on his face. One arm is bent backwards in the forearm and will need serious surgery. The other is bloody but seems to have clotted preventing further bleeding. But in his hand is a boy about my age by the looks of it. His lower right side is sloppily sliced from his ribs almost to his stomach, displaying the Joker's work. He also has a smile on his face indicating he had a dose of the Joker's laughing toxin.

"Alfred… Dick… Help." Batman says before falling to the ground. Alfred and I rush to Bruce and his unknown accomplice.

"Dick, tend to Master Wayne. I'll tend to our guest. He is in need of more help than Bruce." Alfred says in a commanding voice. I nod.

I pull Bruce over to one of the empty counters then take off his cowl and decide first to wash off the blood to see what I'm dealing with. The cut isn't that deep on his right arm. I put a gauze on it and wrap it. Then move on to the left arm. It is mangled and is not looking good. Amputation is a near picture even but I'm sure he'd kill me if I did that so I decide to straighten the arm. Bruce screams in agony as cracks fill my head as I finally straighten it. He will need a doctor. I put a quick splint on it then look him over for any other major looking wounds. His legs seem fine and he has no puncture marks or scratches on the core of his suit. I think he may also have a concussion.

Then Bruce stirs a bit. His eyes open dazed for a second. They quickly look around as he takes in his surroundings he sits up and takes a deep breath, calming himself before he does anything rash. Nothing he hasn't done millions of times before.

Then he exhales and says, "Where is the kid I arrived here with?"

I look over towards Alfred two counters over. He's cleaned the kid's wounds and patched up his open side. He also has hooked him up to the life support system. That's not a good sign.

Bruce gets up off the counter and walks over to Alfred. I follow him.

"Who is he?" I ask Bruce.

"I don't know." Bruce says looking at the boy.

"Why did you save him?" I ask even more curious with Alfred listening in now with one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't he saved me. Bane and the Joker. They outsmarted me. I was getting destroyed. Then Bane through me into a building. And I wasn't getting up easily. Then the boy was there. He tapped me and said he could help. I argued but he said he didn't matter so he was going to fight even if I wasn't going to let him so I gave him a spare Bo staff which he quickly collapsed into to staves. He… he attacked Bane quickly knocking him down twice and then Joker stabbed him. He turned his with the blade and hit the Joker with the staves. It was genius. He minimized the damage by causing the Joker to let go and moving with the blade. Then he pulled the blade out and threw it out of anyone's reach. Then Bane got up and tried to smash his head in from behind and the kid straightened out almost as if he heard Bane coming and took out Bane's legs which were unbalanced because of his follow through causing Bane to knock himself out." Bruce pauses taking a ragged breath. Then continues, "Joker turned on my then. He attacked brutally. I held him off for a while then in one of his attacks Joker slipped a concealed dagger into his hand and sliced my arm and kicked out my inner thigh sending me to my back. He said, 'Oh Batsy we both know that it was going to end like this.' Then he gasped and fell to his knees. Then to the ground. His dagger, the one he used on the kid was lodged spot on in the small of his back between his shoulder blades. I looked back and see the kid with his hand outstretched bloody. In a demonic laughing state. He had the Joker's toxin in him. I get up slowly and pull the dagger out of the Joker and put it in my utility belt. I rush over to the kid pull out some extra Joker toxin immunity that I have just in case. Then I call Gordon and tell him Bane and Joker are at the tracker's (I put down and activated as I spoke) location. Then I grabbed the kid and dragged him to the Bat Mobile and got here as fast as I could and you know the rest. The kid said he was born in the Days of Oblivion."

"The Days of Oblivion?" I say recalling something from the Bat Computer. I rush over to it and type in the Days of Oblivion. Then read what I find aloud, "A week of days, about 14 years ago where the moon wasn't even in our dimension. It just vanished. The week caused many of our heroes and villains to gain their super powers."

"Masters Wayne and Grayson, what about the children born in this week period?" Alfred asks looking at the kid.

I type in Children Born during the Days of Oblivion. Nothing comes up. "There's no data on it. I'm assuming that these kids probably haven't been discovered," I say then continue my thesis quieter. "Or they… don't exist."

"No data. A kid that took out 2 villains that nearly killed Master Wayne. What have we come across?" Alfred says.

I look to Bruce and his eyes state the answer. A mystery that the greatest detective will find out.

Then I hear a cough. I look to the teen. His eyes are open and darting around rapidly trying to determine his surroundings. Then he realizes that he has an oxygen mask on and is in a glass life-support system, causing his already wide eyes to get wider.

Bruce rushes up to the pod and says, "Kid, you are in the Bat Cave you need to calm down." Which causes him to freak out more it seems. He tears off the oxygen mask and starts banging on the glass life support system.

'Nice Bats, Nice.' I think to myself then realize that he might be wanting to tell us something.

"Alfred open the pod!" I order realizing if we don't open the pod he'll break it. Alfred quickly steps over to the pod and types in the command to open the life support pod.

The pods opens with a hiss and the kid rolls out and lands on the ground. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down.

After a minute he finally seems approachable and Bruce and I step up to him and Bruce says, "Are you okay? You were put in that life support pod to help you recover."

"Because to me at least you seemed to be having a huge freak-out moment and the pod was the cause." I add cheekily earning a glare from Bruce.

The teen exhales loudly and says, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't like being in a pod or being observed from the other side of a glass."

Then the boy looks to his lower right rib section. He taps it and winces. He takes a deep breath and puts his hands on the wound and then the shadows leap off the floor and surround his hands, then slowly sink into his body. He slowly takes off the gauze and bandaging. His stomach is healed completely with only a faint white line where it used to be and even that is fading right before my eyes!

I step back a bit astounded and Bruce has a stony face on then he says, "Start talking. Who are you?"

The teen looks at him and smiles. "I am no one. I have no name."

Alfred: The long time Wayne household caretaker and butler. He is highly skilled in medicine and almost always treats his masters with respect… Almost always.

Master Wayne (Bruce Wayne): The only son of the Wayne family. His parents were killed in an alley way with him present. He is also known as Batman, Gotham's proud protector. Fox says that he does the Batman thing as a hobby.

Master Grayson (Richard AKA Dick Grayson): The only son of John Grayson and Mary? Grayson. Dick lived at the circus until he was 8 when a horrible accident happened leading to the death of both of his parents. Bruce Wayne was present at the time and saw himself in the boy and adopted him after the funeral. After a couple months Dick became known by another name, Robin the Boy Wonder.

The Bat Mobile: A bridge jumping vehicle created by Wayne Corp. It was never put into production, but it works just fine for Batman after a couple adjustments and personal styling.

The Bat Cave: The place where Batman operates with Boy Wonder. The only entrances are in Wayne Manor and behind a secluded waterfall.

**Now how do you like that chapter?**

**I wrote it about 10 minutes after the first one and if I must say is pretty good.**

**Remember to R&R. I'll write more later and will put a post-up a poll at the beginning of next chapter which you'll learn about then. Til then Atticus Out :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Gameplan

**Hey Guys Chapter Three has ARRIVED!**

**But A poll is in order to determine what will be our nameless heroes name is.**

**Option 1: Dekon (Deke for short)**

**Option 2: Vilcas (No reason why. I've used it in skyrim and think it's a unique name)**

**Option 3: Zero (Until we decide a better name later.)**

**Option 4: Your Choice. As long as it's not cocky or vulgar.**

**His last name is already going to be Wisp by the way because it sounds cool and it will help in the story later. Unless you come up with something better. The poll will go on for 3 chapters. Meaning this one and the next two. The next few chapters I'm taking a break from Batman and the rest of the unknown circumstances surrounding OC Hero #1 and going to help develop the story and introduce some more characters. In the next couple chapters you'll meet some more OC Heroes and Villains. Three of which are from Rolling Up High and One of them are from leena1445. Enjoy the next chapter it's the longest one so far by a LOT ;).**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Gameplan_**

**November 7****th****, North Bludhaven Tradehouse, 3:04 PM EST.**

"Tell me again why you need my help, **Theo**?" **Spencer** say. I just teleported into his secluded, warehouse near the center of **Bludhaven** (Quite genius actually. No one would ever search for a thief lord near the heart of the city, knowing that most thieves escape to the outskirts of the city or leave it entirely after a "job". Smart, Spence, Smart).

I take a deep breath and begin to tell Spence about my day that led me to the AMAZING idea. "Okay, so I woke up this morning, got dressed you know did all the regular stuff and went to breakfast with my god-forsaken stepfather. We sit down at the counter as usual, it was pretty busy that today but we still got top rate service. Anyway, stepdad says I have to go with him on another business trip. We argue, I lose as per usual. Then the food arrives. I ate an awesome cheese and egg omelet with ketchup on the side. The cook got it just right so that the ketchup wasn't overpowering the omelet and-"

"Presto!" Spencer says rolling his eyes and tapping his watch impatiently, "He gets side-tracked. Get to the point, Theo. I have a meeting with some 'friends' at 3:30 and you know what it's like selling a 'product' to a buyer when you make them wait on you."

"Yeah. I know. But I was getting there. So I finish my omelet and my stepfather pays and we are walking out the door when I see the TV. The reporter was announcing the great unveiling of the **Knights of the Round Table's** armor at Bludhaven Historics Museum. Today. Don't you see this could bring you and me to the next level? We already are above the petty common thief but this could get us more jobs resulting in more money. Spence, I could get enough money to finally get away from my stepdad and you could get enough jobs you could become not only a thief lord but a king of the thieves." I finish ecstatic. I only am telling him because he's one of my few friends and because I need help to pull it off otherwise, Law of the Jungle. Or is it the Every Man for Himself law? Oh well doesn't matter yet.

"This could also get us the wrong kind of attention as well, Theo." Spencer inquires, "The bigger the crime the more time the more attention and the attention of more powerful forces. Cough, The Justice League, Cough."

"The profit outweighs the risk besides I already know of at least 3 BIG buyers." I say enticingly, spreading my arms out to emphasize the point. "That won't squeal because they don't have to."

"Who?" Spence asks and I see the ambitious look of my friend appear. 'He's intrigued Jackpot.' I think with a smile.

"Oh lets see, have you ever heard the names, **Queen Bee**, **Vandal Savage**, and the **North Rhelasian General Sing Han Lee**?" I say smugly.

He looks at me in shock and jaw slightly open. I smirk knowing that even his hyper-speed mind was taking a while to process what I said. He blinks again and recovers his composure straightening his posture and asks one word, "How?"

"Well you know my ability. Well I may have delivered notes in front of their rooms at about 10 o'clock asking for a reply via telephone which I used a disposable satellite phone too by the way to not be tracked and answered the calls in **Gotham City** by the way just to be safe. I got call backs from those 3 and a few of the regular 'customers'." I say with a yawn. How long have I been here now? Ten minutes I only planned to tell him once and get a quick yes or no. Oh well.

"But I thought you had to at least been to the place once before you teleport to it. Have your powers grown?!" Spence checks. He wants full stories. Being able to create a good gameplan is what he's good at and is one of the reasons I'm here.

"Nah. I can go anywhere and be anywhere as long as I've seen it before. I saw Queen Bee's castle on TV when they had all that conspiracy against the JL going on 3 weeks ago. I saw Savage's place when a former client gave me a photo of Vandal's island instead of the money in the suitcase. Another suit came by the next day and gave me my money. I think that the original was offed. And I saw the North Rhelasian Government center when I went on a trip there with my stepfather." I say nonchalantly.

"Okay. You've convinced me. I assume you're here for help since you only know the words 'winging' and 'it' in a heist and you don't want to screw up because you already promised it to high end buyers that could easily off you." Spence checks his observations and guesses, "You also expect there to be resistance when you try to steal the armor so you need my skills to help, disable the guards and get past security. Am I right?"

"As always." I reply smugly crossing my arms.

"**70-30 split**." He says.

"50-50." I retort. I'm not going to let him break me this time.

"70-30." He says again. Oh he's in that kind of mood. I have to relent a bit or it will get worse.

"55-45." I offer, hoping he accepts.

"80-20, now. Come on. Should have given in at 70-30. Now I'm factoring in my employees." He answers with a glare.

"Fine 70-30." I say with a grumble and stick out my hand to shake, "By employees you mean the **pickers** right."

He shakes my hand as laughs saying, "Of course. And so you know I would have settled for a 60-40 split."

"Now you tell me." I murmur, then ask, "What's the plan?"

"Well first I have a meeting in about 15 minutes so I have to go. Come back at about 4 and I'll have a plan and explain."

"Got it." I say then teleport to my room.

**November 7****th****, North Bludhaven, 4:03 PM EST.**

I look at the clock on the wall of my messy room. D-mn it, it's past 4. Spencer's going to kill me. I turn off Geometry Dash and toss my iPod onto my night stand. It knocks over the book I've been trying to read. Oh well.

Then I think of the Warehouse and feel myself teleport there. Then I'm there in the blink of an eye, I'm there.

I look around and see a big pile of bricks about an inch away from me and let out an exasperated breath then say, "Spence what are you trying to do kill me?"

"Sorry. One of the pickers brought in a load of them and asked if he could put them here until he completes a deal for me." Spencer says with a joking tone, trying to make me laugh it off as nothing.

"It's okay. At least they weren't closer." I say with a light laugh. At least. "So what's the plan?"

"Okay come over here and I'll show you." He says. I walk over and see the schematics of the building and the blueprints to the **LexCorp** **Security Orbs Mk. 17** and** Wayne Enterprises** Security Camera**. **"Okay so here's the plan. You teleport us inside of the building and drop me off right here before the room under this camera. The cameras don't work below them. Then you teleport here below the camera by the security room. Chances are the door is cracked so you can see in and teleport. If not break it down. There will be two guards. Disable them and plug this flash drive into the main computer it should be a Star Labs Galaxy 7. I will do the rest via this watch. I'll take control of the system and delete all the footage for the past about 10 minutes then loop it. After that I'll get the Security Orbs to shut down and destroy their cameras with a little hacking. I want to salvage them this will be great stuff to sell. Then you will teleport next to me. And we'll start getting all of the armor and the Orbs together so you can teleport them out. Then we're home free hopefully. I have this flash drive set to self-destruct after being powered for 10 minutes this will short out their system and guarantee them no way to track up. The drive is **Xenothium** powered to allow me to interact with the museum's mainframe and firewalls, it also is the explosive, be EXTREMELY careful with it." Spence finishes with determination in his eyes.

Then a laugh escapes his mouth and he says, "Dude, This is going to be awesome. We're going to be rich and clean. You can get away from your dad and I can start up my business. Hah, ha, ha."

I smile completely realizing what we're about to do. Soon I'll be in the big leagues and away from my stepfather. "Oh snap. Spence give me a second I have to go for a second. I just realized a couple things we might need. I'll be back in 10 secs." I pull the hood of my sweatshirt over my face to guard my face and eyes.

Then I picture the office my stepdad works at. I blink and I'm there. I see the **prototype suits** and **iCite tech** in a case on display. I glance around and see the room is full of board members in suits. Disgusting. I **phase** to the iCite tech and then to the suits and back to the front. I smirk then teleport back to the Warehouse.

"Got what we need." I say with a huge smile covering my face. I just made a fool of my stepdad, the vice president of LexCorp.

"Nice. Are those the new suits that customize to your thoughts? Awesome, I heard they used the Martian Manhunter's help for that. Wait are those iCites? Dude now we are definitely getting out of there clean."

"Of course. So when do we commit the crime?" I smirk.

**November 7****th****, Bludhaven, 9:10 PM EST.**

I look at my watch for what feels like the millionth time in the past 10 minutes. Finally it's 9:10. I open my closet door and slip into my suit. It feels soft yet sturdy. I think of my design for the suit in my head and put an iCite behind my ear (Sort of ironic I think. They call it an iCite and it goes behind the ear). Then the suit constricts a bit and I see color and the design implements being woven together out of nothing and fusing into the suit. The woven fabrics begin to solidify into what I want them to be like and then they're there. Part of the suit. I walk to my bathroom and look in the mirror. I have a black mask covering my eyes and a dark red and black suit on. I am wearing my black combat boots with metal in the soles and the suit created black gloves to cover my hands.

"Cool." I say giddy with excitement. I am now the person I wish I could be all the time I am now, Presto.

I look over my costume one more time then try phasing to Spence's Warehouse. I feel a slight delay in the teleportation this time. Oh well, I must still be getting used to the tech it's only about a nanosecond hesitation but I felt it. I look around and see that I'm in the warehouse and that the bricks and other hazardous materials have left.

Then I see Spencer. He has put on the suit but optimized it so that it is sort a mix between Batman and Lex Luthor almost. The suit that is in contact with his body is dark and metallic looking. He has it so each joint section isn't connected (unlike mine which is more or less like a Lanterns suit without their ring thing in the center) and he has two miniature lasers integrated into his suit under his forearms. In addition to that his has a cool looking cape that is entirely black it seems to disappear in and out of view at times so I think he has the cape so it's density shifting. That way in a fight it seems to be non-existent because you can't touch it or grab it when it's set for the same density as air. He also has his watch integrated into his suit giving him a holo-computer, the ability to turn it into a small EMP, and a way to tell time. Overall he looks pretty bad –ss.

"You ready, Horoscoper?" I say cockily putting stress on his Alias.

**_AN/: When characters are going into a battle or into any sort of mission or assignment in costume, I'm going to have them start calling each other by their codenames because it makes it seem cooler and more dramatic…That and it makes it so they can't be caught easier ;P_**

"Naturally, Presto. You got the Xenothium drive?" Horoscoper asks nonchalantly. Yep my friend is in the mood for this.

"Oh no I forgot it." I say in mock disappointment, pulling it from my utility belt (which surprisingly doesn't have anything in it other than some marbles, string and 3 rolls of duct tape).

"Nice, you link up your iCite to mine yet for communication?" He checks. Crossing his arms his power already telling him the answer.

"It is now." I reply grinning like a mad man as I tap the iCite and think of his. It connects with a quick dinging noise to signify it's finished.

"Good. You ready, Presto?" Spence asks.

"Born that way, Horoscoper." I say smugly.

"Then teleport up under the camera. And let's let the game begin." Spencer replies and a smile crosses his face.

I put my hand on his shoulder and think this is going to be good then think of the target destination.

**And Chapter 3 is COMPLETED. Gosh that was hard to write. I spent about 2 hours on it and 1 of those hours was just staring at the screen trying to see if it runs even semi-smoothly. Also thank Rolling Up High for those two characters, next chapter you meet the heroes from Spencer, erm, I mean Horoscoper's point of view. Also remember the poll. I need help with deciding OC #1s name. I have his plot mostly figured out as well as his mysterious powers but his name eludes me. Oh well. Also one of the guests who reviewed this story brought up a good point in most stories or even TV shows the villain or antagonists always seem extremely evil and insane but also don't realize their potential for good. That inspired me to write this part of the story actually. I want my quote on quote "Villains" to be cool and not at all ridiculous most of the time at least. Also I hope you noticed the Luthor foreshadowing. Also in response to guest I agree that Lex Luthor is a very strong leader as well as a smart villain. Trust me he will make appearances throughout my story. Please REVIEW and keep sending me OCs they will be used in later chapters I swear! Until Next Chapter Atticus Out!**

**P.S. Please note I am new to fanfiction so may not completely understand the polls reason #2 for why I am taking a couple chapters to determine the name. Also I am going to revise the chapters it's just taking a while. Just polishing it up almost. Make them easier to read and touch up on details I need to put in.**


	4. Authors Note 1: Sorry

**I am sorry I haven't up dated in a while and this is only an Authors Note. I've been writing WHOLE LOT. I just haven't finished the chapter. Also I feel a bit stupid because I set up the poll wrong. Oh well. I think you can vote now. If not please PM me. Also every 5 chapters I won't update for a while because I will be doing major editing and revising. Some plotlines might be changed as a warning so if you get confused I'd re-read the story maybe or just carry on. So I better get back to chapter 4. This is just an explanation as well as an apology. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed, PM'd me and have even looked at the book. Thank you so much. Til next time Atticus Out. ;P**


	5. Chapter 4: The Knight Heist

**What's up, my faithful, amazing, cool viewers… unless you don't want to be one of those descriptors. Any way I've been working VERY, VERY hard for you guys and have typed up CHAPTER 4 (the word for echoes in your mind). Yes this chapter will have action, adventure, and some pure awesomeness. Okay just kidding it's another chapter. I was feeling pretty egotistical (is that a real word of well) for a second but this is a pretty big and important chapter for starting things. Also so far the poll is looking like this:**

**Dekon with 0 votes**

**Vilcas with 1 votes**

**Zero with 0 votes**

**And 0 write ins.**

**Thanks so much for your participation to the person who voted. You will have 1 more chapter to vote after this then the name that won will be announced 2 chapters from now in the story. And without further a delay here is CHAPTER 4 (the word four echoes in your head). ;)**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The Knight Heist_**

**November 7****th****, South Bludhaven Historic Museum, 9:15 PM EST.**

I blink and take a deep breath feeling the air around me. It's colder. I take in my surroundings. Its dark there's a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton in front of me. I see no Orbs in the immediate area and I glance up. We are at the position. I nod to Presto. He grins then teleports away.

I make a quick glance at the next room. It has 3 Orbs in it but they seem to be primarily guarding the armor and relics not searching for intruders. This seems to be almost too easy. Almost I remind myself, almost there is still much room for error.

"Presto, how's it going up there?" I ask impatiently. Orbs may be programmed for certain tasks but sometimes they alternate positions and I didn't have enough time to check how often.

"Just finished up, Horoscoper. Two night guards duct taped up and teleported to Cuba. I just put the drive in, this is actually seeming easy." Presto says, with a laugh. He must have enjoyed his part.

I wonder if he's kidding about teleporting the guards to Cuba. Then my holo-computer pops up. "I'm on. Stay where you are I'll tell you when to come here." I tell him in a commanding tone. Then I start putting hacking the security system, deleting the codes for the Orbs and inputting new ones, while also looping their memory to prevent us from being caught. I quickly do the same for the security cameras on the walls. Then say, "Presto, we are good to go. Time to do clean up duty."

"Got it." Then he appears next to me. "Let's finish the job. This is too weird. I must've watched too much television because we should have at least tripped some alarm, did we?"

"No. But come on we need to finish this off quick before we do. Come on." I say expressing my own concern. Next I order all the Orbs into the room then I type the kill command into my holo-computer shutting down all Orbs and cause them to revert back into their smaller spherical shape.

Then we get to work. I push one of the three armors to the middle where we are putting the loot. And continue to take the rest of the exhibit. I look at Presto he is staring at a sword in a display case with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Presto don't-" I try to warn seeing the next thing about to happen. He touches the glass. An alarm goes off throughout the building. He looks at me his face in shock.

"What ha-" He starts

"I set up for the armor you dolt. If we had time then we would clean out the rest of the exhibit." I exclaim semi-annoyed by his actions. If I wanted to take the sword I would have already gotten it. Gosh didn't he realize that. For heaven's sake it was a main attraction in the center. "We have only a couple minutes before the police show up. Start transporting the relics." I order all joking leaving my voice. I needed to prove that this was serious.

He gulps then punches his fist through the glass case, grabbing the sword while mumbling, "You've got to have the sword, Theo. It looks cool, Theo. God." Then he teleports to the first armor and then disappears with it.

Good one down. 2 left. Theo reappears and goes to grab the second armor when someone says, "!pirt ,nialliV"

Presto trips, but then teleports next to me making himself upright and we stare at our new setback. There's a boy about our age and a girl maybe a year or two younger next to him.

The boy is probably an inch or two taller than me with short, blond hair. His green eyes have that somewhat unnerving glint to them. You can tell he is a smart individual. Judging from what just happened and his costume I'm guessing he's a gifted magician. He wearing a white hoodie with one of those cool tuxedo shirts that is really just a T-shirt underneath and is also in jeans. It's not over the top like our costumes but that also means he has no perks in his armor.

The girl next to him has black hair mostly in a bun with 2 lennons or chopsticks sticking out of the bun, some of her bangs out and on the right side of her face. She has a mask over her eyes so I can't tell the color. She's maybe a 2 or 3 inches shorter than me. She has a dark gray one strap blouse on and has a black skirt with matching leggings. I notice a utility belt full of knives and other sorts of nasty surprises, I'd bet. Then I see the katanas, one on each hip.

"Stop your thieving and I might consider making this quick." The boy says crossing his arms and straightening his posture. A simple gesture I've used often. It help you assert your authority… Only if the person or people you are doing it to don't know the trick.

"Or mister magic and miss sword could let us go free." Presto says with a grin and thumbs up.

I see the two heroes try to hide smiles, while I just grin outright. Oh course only Theo could make heroes laugh at his thieving.

"Sorry but that isn't possible but since your funny and like joking you could actually like jail. I heard they like a joker." The boy retorts with a dry humor.

"I like my idea better." Presto rebukes. Then asks, "So what are your names or more likely alias' Magic Man and Sharp Girl?"

"The name's Blade. I honestly don't know his name. We just met outside." Blade answers. That gives me an idea, they don't know each other so they shouldn't be able to work well together.

"Magus. You two?" Magus adds curtly.

"Presto. Like that magic you do. Presto Chango." Presto jokes then teleports behind him slapping him on the back as if he's an old friend then teleports back by me.

I see astonishment quickly spread across the two's faces as they realize Presto's power.

"I'm Horoscoper. I'm just going to warn you right now that you might want to give up now. This won't end well for you two." I bluff. Then crack a smile at Presto he catches my drift and gets ready into a fighting position. I quickly follow.

"I guess we'll have to take you down. I would say sorry if you get hurt but I won't be." Blade tells us. Then gets ready for a fight.

Then it begins. Theo teleports in front of Magus and sends him a quick high kick to the head. That's all I see before Blade comes at me. I move to the left with ease. As her swords stab where I just was. Then I duck down and do a sweep kick, dodging her blades and sending her to the ground.

I quickly jump back a bit to dodge her spin kick from the floor. I feel the adrenaline start to pulse throughout my body. This is going to be fun and a bit easy. I love my foresight.

"So why do you want to stop us? Send us to jail? Fun?" I ask doing a cartwheel to the right to dodge two knives she throws at me. They hit the back wall and explode. Okay then don't go near the daggers. I get no answer.

"I'm guessing you aren't a talker. Well that's fine, I'll talk for the both of us. But first." I say then somersault forward push away her swords that are coming at me and tap the top of one of her daggers then knock her down and quickly step away. She hits the ground and then the dagger makes a beeping noise and explodes. She screams in pain.

I smile and then say to Presto through the iCite, "Hero One is done. So Presto you almost -" Then I instinctively move my head and upper body to the left. Narrowly dodging Blade's katanas. I grab her extended arms and flip her. She uses the momentum and lands on her feet, grabs my arms and flips me. Uh-oh missed that one. I land on my stomach with a painful THUD! "Ow! Never mind Presto." I groan, rolling to my back.

"You shouldn't have gotten cocky." Blade says with a smug smile. Then goes to stomp on my chest. I put my hands up and catch her foot. And push her away. She falls back and I quickly get to my feet and go into a fighting position. She gets up with her swords in hand and rushes at me. I smile and think to the iCite to start firing my lasers. The lasers activate sending out two red beams of energy that hit Blade sending her to the ground. I keep the lasers aimed on her until I feel satisfied that she is down. Then I shut off the lasers, their beams dwindle in power until they stop entirely. (AN: The lasers do this because they still have power in them and if you cut off the energy source the energy still in the lasers are still being used. This will be a weakness of his.) Then I look around for Presto. He is rapidly teleporting from one place to another while what I can only describe as white orbs chase him one of them hits where he just was and it explodes violently. Whoa, this guy knows some powerful magic. I wonder if he knows **Doctor Fate**?

I study Magus for a second to see when I should intervene then I take a quick glance back at Blade. She's getting up. Okay, I'll help Presto later Round 3 is starting. I turn and face her crossing my arms and put up a signature smile. Then say to the girl, "I'm guessing you aren't going to give up and say 'You can keep the loot.'"

She looks at me for a second then says, "Actually I am. You can have that stuff I'm only here for the fight. My orders are to learn. I've learned and now I can leave."

I look at her in disbelief. It must've shown on my face because she starts laughing. "Really? You are leaving."

"Right now. It was fun. Next time I'll get more than two hits on you though." She answers.

"Wait two you only got-" Then she throws a dagger at me. It lodges itself in painfully in the deltoids of my shoulder. **_AN/: This is that place where your shoulder and arm are connected. Chances are you just took your hand and put it there feeling the slight gap (If you pushed it hurt slightly). That is apparently your deltoids. If that is wrong I blame my dad and the internet._** Then smoke shoots out from it as a cover preventing me from seeing what's happening. When it finally stops she's gone and all that's left in her place is a token. I cautiously walk up to it, to get a better look. It is about 4 inches wide. I pick it up to examine it further. It is orange and in the center is a solitary S. What does that mean? Who is Blade? Who gave Blade, her orders? Why am I so curious? Then the earth starts shaking.

**Finally finished! Sorry for the delay I was making this chapter even longer but then I realized that the two chapters didn't run smoothly together. So I'll post the next chapter soon. I sincerely apologize for the delay again I was busy. I also thank leena1445 and Rolling Up High for the awesome characters. Magus was another of Rolling Up High's characters and Blade is from leena1445's story Crash. Blade's plotline is most likely going to be different and her history will be different but still similar for the most part. Thanks again for reading and reviews and favorites are much appreciated. Also I am still accepting OCs if you have them they will appear in the story. 'Til next time Atticus Out! ;P**


	6. Author's Note 2: Apologies

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while I have written a lot of the story but just haven't been able to upload anything in a while. I'm writing this from school even. I promise I will upload in a while. Til Then Atticus Out.


End file.
